


Feels Like Flying

by aroguecyclops



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroguecyclops/pseuds/aroguecyclops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a deep breath and showing no fear is how Deb got through most of her life. A rewrite of the cliff scene from Deb's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of disappointing the lack of female ships that don't involve Faye and I have a strong love for Deb. So, here's the product of that.

In. Out. Take a deep breath.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” I shouted after Cassie. She stopped and turned around quickly, fists clenched as though waiting for an impact. Her eyes looked so tired; she always looked tired lately. I threw my bag over my shoulder as I walked up to her trying to make my face look as calm as possible.

“I’m leaving too; you want a ride?” I ask.

Her eyes squinted as she looked at me as though she was trying to figure out some puzzle hidden beneath my words. I watched her bite her lip and take in a deep breath before replying.

“Yeah. Okay, thanks.”

A small smile graced my lips as I led her over to where my motorcycle was parked. I pushed up the kick stand and threw my leg over the seat balancing the bike between me. I felt Cassie climb on after.

“Hold on to me.” I said gently before starting the roaring motor. I loved the sound of that motor. How it could over power everything that surrounded it and was so sure of itself. I could feel her arms wrap around my stomach loosely and unsure. As soon as we started to move Cassie’s grip tightened into a strangle and she shoved her head into my shoulder. I could barely hear her murmuring repeatedly I’m going to die.

“Relax!” I shouted, “Don’t fight the way I’m leaning!”

Her arms barely slacked. I made a decision right then. We weren’t going home, not yet. I was going to give us a small moment together. I felt Cassie flip her head so that she was watching where we were going as I drove us past Diana’s house and past Cassie’s house to the end of Crowhaven Road. The road turned into dirt as we entered the vacant lot and the cliff side came into view. I quickly came to a stop before we could get too close.

“So,” I asked, “what’d you think?”

I sat on the edge of my bike as I watched her stumble off and wobble a little looking dizzy. Her hair was wild, ears and nose were bright red, and the biggest smile I have ever seen graced her face. She looked beautiful, I could stop the smile that crawled onto my face.

“It was wonderful,” she gasped, “like flying.”

I barked out a laugh, jumped off the bike, and clapped her on the back. 

“I guess you can think of it as my broomstick than.” I told her, grabbing her wrist and bringing her over to the edge of the cliff. “Look over here.”

I watched her look down at the ocean and it’s crashing tides. Further out it looked smooth and sleek, a perfect reflection of the moon in it. A perfect in-between of chaos and calm. 

“It looks like a road.” She whispered, “like you could ride on it.”

I gave her a small nod as I looked out into the never ending darkness. I could feel her pulse racing beneath my fingers. I slowly moved my hand down so I could take her hand into mine.

“That would be the ultimate.” I whispered back to her, “Just ride till you fly straight off the edge. I guess that’s what the old-time witches wanted.”

I wished I could know how they felt. To fly off into the sky and never come back down. To have no fear of falling. I glanced over to see Cassie staring at me. She squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath and slowly brought her hand up to my mouth. I gently kissed the back of her hand and let the air out of my lungs before letting go and quickly turning away to walk back to the bike before she could say anything or I could see her face.

“We better go.”


End file.
